RealTale
by FemaleAuthor9
Summary: Is it Undertale in real life? Or real life in Undertale? Of course it's not 100% our reality. But Asirel and Kasey are both forced to reset once again to save the world and keep it continuing. Kasey was tired of playing the same timelines, so this is her reward for being selflesss and offering something to Asirel.


Frisk was in tears, she walked up to Asriel and gave him a hug. In his ear she whispered, "I can't bear to let you go, take my soul. I can't truly be a Pacifist...if I leave someone in pain." Frisk pulled back, those wet watery beads sticking to her eyes. Asriel looked down at his paws, only for a small while he would have them, feel them, feel everything. But Frisk? She didn't deserve to be sacrificed, especially for _him._ He didn't do anything to deserve it, in fact he only brung Frisk back farther. He shook his head, and looked at his feet. They were once a stem, it was a horrible feeling. So hard to get used to, but he could _not_ let this happen. He felt her hand on his shoulder, wearing the gold locket, she opened it, inside was her soul. She took it out, and placed it in his hands. "Why? Why are you being so nice to me? After everything I've done, I don't deserve this, please..don't, the barrier is open...have fun with your friends!" But Frisk shook her head, "No, take it. Or I will wait here, for the end of time. Just for you Asriel. I have all these timelines, i'm so tired of playing them again and again. Hearing the same words, making the same moves, killing the same people.." Frisk looked down at her shoes. "I just want to see it continue, I want to see something different. Asirel, if you don't let me, then I CAN'T be with my family. I'm not really even that real.." Asriel was confused, of course he knew about the timelines. But not being real? As Frisk looked up she said, "I'm not really Frisk, I'm just playing a game. To me you are real, but..I can't actually see your colors, I can't hear your voice. Asriel, I'm hacking just for you. If you ARE real, make this desicion. What's the point of life when it's just a loop? You know this, don't you?" Stunned by this new information, Asirel looked around. It did kind of look like a game, why hadn't he known this before? "Y-yes...what's your..your real name?" Frisk, or the outsider looked stunned.

"So you ARE real! Well, my name...is **Y-** " everything exploded. The soul was knocked into Asriel's chest, absorbing the soul on accident. Filling him up with powerful emotions like never before. But he was knocked back into the darkness of this game. On his back, he opened his eyes again. He pushed himself off the ground, the setting had changed. It was the cave, but everything seemed more real. He could actually, even though he had thouht it before..FEEL his fur! He looked around, he had known that in the game Toriel,Papyrus and other such greeted Frisk- or the Kasey as if she had been asleep. But he was one of the only people there, beside him, a girll stood. Shocked, fearful, a whole bunch of emotions similar plastered on her face. She was looking down at her hands, her mouth hanging open. She stood up, "this, this is the cave.." she didn't notice Asriel until she made a 360 she gasped. "Oh my god! Did I get sucked into the game?" Asriel took a step towards her, but small so he didn't scare the girl.

"Are you..Kasey?" she nodded, bobbing her curly dark brown hair. Her green eyes looked deep into his own. She wore a grey shirt with many thin blue stripes, and blue jeans with combat boots. Around her shirt was a black coat. "Or...did Undertale suck into real life? Nothing is pixelated, oh wow. I just realized I should be more suprised or spooked about this. Asriel, how am I not? Wait! If Frisk- or me, gave you their soul..did I give you MY real soul?" Asriel shook his head, "No it shouldn't work like that...although, Its suprising to find out my whole life was a lie.." Kasey had a sentimental look when he said those words. "I'm sorry, I just- well...it isn't...now?" lost with her words she tried to make something comforting. "We should probably look around, if this is Undertale, or the real world..we're gonna have to know. Also, how do I show my soul in real life?"

"Well in the game I was pretty sure Frisk just willed to come out.." he shrugged, also suprised he was not avery suprised about the whole situation.

"Okay..?" Kasey closed her eyes and thought hard, real love, determination. All the feelings she had when playing the first time. A warm glow heated up her body, when opening her eyes she saw a blue soul. Although it was more of a Sapphire color, she smiled. "So souls are actually real? This is who I am? Wow.." she was beaming at Asriel, then she took his hand. He could feel things he didn't know existed, it always felt it was just some blankness when you touched someone. It was weird, but pleasant in a way. Kasey and Asriel ran out to the outside of the cave, it was a beautiful sunrise. One Asriel had never actually seen, is this what Frisk and all her friends saw?

"Okay, so if this is like the game..then..where are my friends?" she headed back into the cave with Asriel. It was black all around and two buttons popped up, "oh not this again!" Was this what she saw when she answered something in the game? One read 'go back' another said, 'reset' she looked at me. "Do you really want to go back? To that fake world of yours? I don't want to go back to MY world, reality is terrible. There, there are more bad people than kind, no magic, poor people with nobody there to help them...please, Asriel. It's really up to you, it's your world..right?" Asriel nodded, when she tapped the finger with her pointer finger. He fell, what? That was..weird. He was with Kasey, but they were on the golden flowers. Kasey got up immediately, she was used to this. "It kinda hurts now that i've actually experianced it.." she bend over backwards and then was straight. She helped Asriel up, "so i'm not sure if you know how to do this...especially if they are going to be able to see you...wait! What about Flowey?" She grabbed Asriels paw and ran to the second room, dragging him along. There WAS Flowey there but he was..different. You could tell he was just Flowey now, no history of EVER being Asriel. When he turned and saw Kasey and him standing there he was shocked. "A monster...from above?" he looked at Kasey. "Well then I guess he must have brought a human to me so I can uprise!" Huge pellets, Asriel remembered casting them. Believing it was the only way, he wanted to reason with his old self, (kind of?) but it was obvious it wouldn't work. This flower wasn't him, it was JUST Flowey.

But then Kasey suprised him by taking out her soul, now that was KIND of normal. Except for the fact she changed it into a magic sapphire blue flame sword! "I won't kill you, and neither will Asriel. But I CAN hurt you. I am a pacifist, so this sword prevents from killing. After all, I don't have any LOVE do I?" Flowey seemd shocked.

"How-how do you know that?" Kasey smirked, it wasn't evil. But it seemd she found Flowey laughable, did she think that when he was FLowey? Surely not..right? "It's not JUST you who can pass through the timelines..Flowey.." the flower was shivering and hid underground.

"Was I that pathetic as Flowey?"

"No, you were boss, I even fell for your trick!"

"It wasn't exactly mine.."

"Yeah I get it I know.." they walked on, and found Toriel in the puzzle room. She turned and gasped, when she saw Kasey and him. "A-A-A-ASRIEL?" tears sprung from her eyes, he could feel her fuzzy fur brushing his own coat. He started crying too, he felt feeling for his parents again. It was so nice, "I missed you so long, where have you been?" she peeked open an eye. "You have a human with you too?" her voice was shaky wet teardrops fell on Asriel. But he didn't mind, it was too good to see his mother without distaste or jealousy. "Her name is Kasey, she..she helped me come back mom!" he whispered. With a last few moments of tight sqeezing she let go, "oh Asriel, I never thought i'd see you again." she turned to Kasey. "Thank you for bringing him back, I never thought anybody could but..." Kasey shrugged with a smile.

"That's great, but you know he can't stay forever, right Toriel?" again, like Flowey she seemed shocked.

"You- you know..my name?" Kasey nodded, "and..why can't he stay? It's been TOO LONG, and Asgore will kill you!"

"No he won't he's too sentimental, he just wants to be with you again."

"How do you know any of this?"

"Do you remember anyone named Frisk?"

"Frisk..? I..think so, a human, kind, but...you aren't her,"

"No, not exactly, but i've seen everything. We can't stay because we need to save all the monsters," Toriel gave Kasey a quizzical look. She then turned to Asriel, "is this all true?"

"Yes..mom.." she looked them both in the eyes.

"Okay fine, but don't kill yourselves, here a phone for each of you, my phone number. And you're NOT leaving on an empty stomcach, also without any protection!" they agreed and passed the Ruins. Going into Toriel's house.


End file.
